snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Eliza Tohsaka
Eliza Lallayne Tohsaka is a Pure blood witch formerly employed as the Brooms Company/Shops Liaison and Apparition Practical Examiner under the Magical Transportation Department at the British Ministry of Magic. She is currently a freelance writer. Appearance Eliza has black, small eyes which complements her thick eyelashes. Her height and weight is just average. Oftentimes, she just allows her hair to hung loose. However, she frequently curls and straightens it and vice versa. Currently, she has bangs. Personality Her attitude is a big question. Eliza is a happy go lucky woman who knows her priorities. Eye rolling and brow arching are some of her expertise. She loves giving advice to others but mostly wants to just listen to their dilemmas. She often just gets serious when drinking tea. And she hates men. Background Eliza is the only daughter of Thelma Molina and Rico Alden Tohsaka. She was born and she lived on Japan since she was young for her father is Japanese. She has grown knowing magic all her life. Unlike other purebloods, her parents made sure of that yet they did not teach her to take for granted the existence of muggles, but appreciate them instead. When she received the letter from Hogwarts, her father bought a house in England and their family moved there. On her fifth year at Hogwarts, she had a relationship with one of her fellow Gryffindor student, Yuan Lee Raymundo. The two of them made it until they both graduated and then they decided to get married. When Eliza told her father this, he greatly objected, saying he doesn't trust Yuan. Because of this, him and Eliza fighted to the extent that Eliza left their house. Together with Yuan, she returned to Japan. At first, they were in good terms together. They both found stable work. But things began to change one day, when Eliza found out that the man was cheating on her. She revolted of course and left him then and there, hence why she doesn't trust and cannot entertain men accordingly. She returned back to England and asked forgiveness from her father. And she was forgiven and accepted lovingly. With her hard earned money from working on Japan, Eliza managed to buy her own house. She then applied for the British Ministry of Magic and had been working there since. Relationships ''Thelma Molina-Tohsaka (Mother) Thelma is Eliza's mother. She is an American citizen and a pureblood witch. She's a graduate of Beauxbatons Academy for Magic. She is not only Eliza's mother but also a friend that she could confide in. She has a neutral personality. She is stern and strict when needed but often, she is cheerful and full of smiles. Eliza also got her feisty attitude from her. When her daughter said that she was going to marry after she graduated from Hogwarts, Thelma did not say anything. Yet deep inside, she was feeling the same as her husband. That was why she was very delighted when Eliza returned to England. Rico Alden Tohsaka (Father) Rico, Eliza's father. He graduated from Durmstrang Institute of Magic and played professional Quidditch afterwards. He was a beater on the Japanese Quidditch National Team. He is a pureblood wizard and a renowned architect, thought he doesn't accept any request anymore. Compared to her wife, he is more strict towards their only daughter. Because of his love for her, he was the one who greatly objected Eliza's marriage plan with Yuan Lee Raymundo. Amidst his strict imposition of discipline, he is Eliza's Quidditch partner. He was the one who taught his daughter the sport that she loved so much as of now. When her daughter returned and asked for forgiveness, he didn't need to think twice. Right there, he forgave her and accepted her with open arms. He is a supportive father and a good judge of character. Yuan Lee Raymundo (Ex-boyfriend) Yuan Lee and Eliza met on their third year at Hogwarts after picking up the same book in the library. Since then, they became close friends and that friendship sooned blossomed into a relationship. They were together officially on their fifth year. They became an inseparable couple afterwards. After graduating, the two of them agreed to ge married but when Eliza asked permission from her father, he did not agree. Hence, the wedding never took place. Later on, Eliza and him went to Japan for Eliza revolted against her father. The two of them then found work and he was determined to show to Eliza's father that he would be a good husband. Although he did his best, he was tempted by another woman. Eliza found out his secret and left him. He begged her to stay at first but eventually gave up. Currently, his whereabouts are unknown. Career After graduating from Hogwarts, and while she was on Japan after taking rebellion against his father, Eliza looked for jobs. She was hired first as a restaurant waitress. Then she worked at a Muggle Textile Company as the Head Supervisor. She also was hired by the Japanese Ministry of Magic and was about to start working, but due to certain happenings, she transferred to the British Ministry where she currently is employed as the Brooms Company/Shops regulator. OWLs Charms - '''O' Transfiguration - O''' Herbology - '''E Defense Against the Dark Arts - A''' Ancient Runes - '''A Potions - E''' Care of Magical Creatures - '''E Astronomy - O''' Divination - '''A History of Magic - A''' Etymology *"'''Eliza" came from the television series, Nasaan ka Elisa? (Where are you Elisa?) that had a great impact on the creator's mind. *The second name "Lallayne" is just a made up one based on the name Lalaine. *The family name "Tohsaka" is the surname of an anime character, Rin Tohsaka whom the creator is very fond of. Category:Ravenclaw Category:Characters Category:Quidditch Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Alumni Category:Pureblood Category:Department of Magical Transportation Category:Class of 2079